


Waiting For Superman

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Mattex fic loosely based around the plot of "Everything, Every thing." Alex is married to her husband, Ralph, and the spark that was between them has long since gone out. But, when delivery man Matt appears in Alex's life, she might just get a second chance at happiness after all. Told from Alex's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

_I gaze at the rain beating against the window, wishing that I was on the other side, feeling the wind in my hair and the drops of water on my face._

_20 years ago, I was in an accident. Some sort of gas leak happened in the shopping centre I was in, and the majority of people got out in time. I wasn't one of the lucky ones-I inhaled many different chemicals, and as a result I can't go outside because my immune system is practically nonexistent._

_My husband, Ralph is out at the moment. Like I used to be, he's an actor and he's currently working on the new X-Men film. We've been together since I was 25, and after my accident I thought that it would make us stronger-it didn't. He's so overprotective of me, I can barely see any of my friends any more in case they bring germs into the house._

_I'm sitting on the large windowseat that looks over the garden. The room that I'm in is towards the back of the mansion that Ralph and I bought just before my accident, and it's my favourite. I've made it my own room, with books and nearly all of my possessions. It's the place where I feel most at peace._

_There's a knock at the front door, I jump in surprise-Ralph isn't due home yet and I don't think that anyone's coming round today._

_I make my way downstairs and open the front door._

_"Hello!"_

_A man is standing in front of me, holding a package. He's skinny, has ears that slightly stick out, and a big goofy grin._

_"Hello! I'm Matt, here with a delivery for Mrs Fiennes."_

_"Hi, that's me, but please call me Alex." I reply._

_"Alex, I just need you to sign here please." He hands me the package and presents me with a pad and paper. Our fingers touch briefly, and I feel a shock of energy._

_"Okay." I respond, and do so._

_"I'm sorry to bother you," Matt says when I hand the pad back to him. "But please may I use your loo?"_

_"Of course." I stand aside and let him in. "Just down the corridor and to the left."_

_"Thank you." He smiles, and disappears off._

_I check my hair in the mirror and notice that my cheeks are bright red-why am I so bothered? I'm a married woman for goodness sakes!_

_"Alex, are you okay?" Matt's voice makes me jump._

_"Yeah." I smile. "See you."_

_"Bye, see you again soon I hope."_

_"Ditto." I smile, and close the door._

_For days later, I can't keep the smile off my face, all because of Matt. Every time I think of him, I get butterflies in my stomach._

_I know that I should feel guilty, but to be honest the spark went out between Ralph and I a long time ago._

_Before I know it, I find myself fantasizing about him. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it._

_One day, I'm just finishing my breakfast when the house phone rings. I don't recognise the number, but I put the phone to my ear anyway._

_"Alex! It's me, Matt, the delivery guy? I got your number from the customer list, I hope you don't mind."_

_"No, I don't." I say, my pulse racing at a million miles an hour._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink sometime?"_

_"Matt, I'm married..." I trail off. Why can't I take a chance? "Actually, that doesn't matter. I can't leave the house. I was in accident years ago, my immune system is practically non existent.” I explain, hoping that that doesn't put him off._

_“Okay…”_

_“Would you like to come over for a coffee sometime?” I suggest._

_“I'd love to, is Tuesday okay?”_

_“Perfect. 11 o'clock okay for you?”_

_“Yep, that's fine. See you then, Alex.”_

_“Bye, Matt.” I respond, and hang up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm awful at updating... Anyway, here's chapter 2. TW mentions of abuse and almost dubious consent. There's fluff too though!

It's Thursday morning, and I awake to Ralph kissing my cheek.

I tense up, and pretend to be still asleep. I hope that he doesn't try anything, not this morning.

I open my eyes to see him standing over me, holding a tray. He's brought me breakfast in bed.

“Morning, darling. What's all this for?” I ask.

“Do I have to have a reason to treat my beautiful wife?”

"No." I respond, sitting up.

He places the tray on  my lap and sits next to me.

I eat my breakfast and make general chit-chat with Ralph. I act relaxed, but every muscle in my body is tense. He's only ever like this when he wants sex, and for some reason I'm nervous. I don't want to do anything, what I want right now is my morning coffee (Ralph always makes it too strong) some toast with lots of jam, and to be sat in front of the TV with "This Morning" on.

"Right, I'm going to have a shower." i say when I'm finished, and I kiss his cheek. "Your flight's in two hours, you should get going."

"But-"

"I'm not in the mood, Ralph. I haven't been for a long time, with you anyway." I snap.

It feels good to have said that out loud- I may as well admit it. It's not just because of Matt, either. When we were first married, Ralph abused me. Not sexually, it started off with a few sharp insults and then a slap, which eventually turned into hitting.

It stopped after my accident, I think that he's afraid of my breaking or something. Or karma hit him, I'm not sure which.

Memories of what Ralph did to me have been flooding back recently, I blocked them out of my mind for so long. I've slept in the room with the window seat just to get away from him, we barely talk when he's at home anyway.

I shake my head and step into the shower. He'll be gone by the time I get out, and for two weeksI'll be alone to gather my thoughts.

I hear the front door slam when I’m just about to finish rinsing my hair, and instantly my whole body relaxes-I feel safe.

A while later…

I make my way downstairs, and check the time-9:30, a while till Matt’s due over.

I make myself a coffee with some French toast (Ralph only made me some cereal) and make my way into the lounge. “This Morning” is just starting-yes, I sound like an old woman watching daytime TV, but it’s my only link to the outside world. 

After an hour, I get up and tidy the house. I’m slightly nervous, but it’s a good nervous. An excited nervous, like I’m waiting to watch a film. Not that seeing Matt is like seeing a film, of course. I feel like today is going to be a new chapter of my life-I hope.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. This is it.

I make my way into the hall, check my appearance in the mirror, take a deep breath, and open the door.

“Hi!” Matt smiles, and I see that he’s holding a bunch of flowers-lilies, roses, and marigolds. It’s an odd mix, but somehow it works.

“Oh Matt, they’re lovely!” I smile, touched.

“I hope I’m not being too forward?” He asks as I stand aside to let him in.

“No no, you’re not.” I say. “Follow me, I’ll find a vase.”

“I looked you up, you know.” Matt says as we make our way down the hall.

“Ah.” I reply. “My husband’s not here.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend you!” He says as we enter the kitchen and I retrieve a vase from a cupboard.

“It’s okay, hold these.” I order him.

“Yes Ma’am.” He replies, making me laugh.

I fill the vase up with water, take the flowers off him, put them in the vase, and place it on the kitchen table. “Tea, coffee?”

“Tea please, even though you invited me round for coffee.” Matt chuckles.

“Make yourself at home, help yourself to biscuits.” I say, placing a plate of Jammy Dodgers, chocolate chip cookies, and custard creams on the kitchen table.

“Thank you, don’t mind if I do.” He grins, sitting down and helping himself to a chocolate chip cookie.

I make us a cuppa and sit at the table you. “There you go.” I hand him a mug.

“So, tell me about you.” Says Matt.

“What d’you mean?” I ask.

“Hobbies, interests, dislikes?” He smiles at me.

I feel myself blush. “Hobbies: Reading and drawing. Interests: Daytime TV, art galleries, and Agatha Christie novels. Dislikes: Dickens, anchovies, and BBC Breakfast. It’s the most boring programme ever.”

“Ahh, my sister’s a big fan of Holly Willoughby. Well, I may as well tell you about myself. My name’s Matt, full name Matthew Robert Smith. As you saw, I work for Amazon, but I'd really like to be an actor, so I'm going to night classes. I love Marvel movies, I'm not a fan of DC. I also like watching This Morning, with my sister Laura.” He says, and I decide that I'm enjoying his company more and more.

“An actor, hmm? Any particular part you'd like to play?” I ask.

“The Doctor.”

“Ahh, I can see you in that role.” I chuckle. 

 

We chat for a while more, and then Matt stands up. "I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I stand up also. "It was really nice, this."

"It was. I hope that we can do it again?"

"Of course, same time next week?" I ask.

"Sure." He replies, and hesitates for a moment, then kisses me on the cheek.

I smile at him. "I'll let you out."

A few minutes later...

I shut the door behind Matt, my heart hammering in my chest. I feel happier than I have been in a long time, and there's a bud of hope blooming. There are such things as second chances, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

 

A few days later...

It's a beautiful day, and I am absolutely itching to go outside.

I know I'm not supposed to, but the sun is shining and I can hear birds singing. To be able to step out and explore London again would be a dream come true.

I've texted Matt, asking for his address. He hasn't replied yet, so I'm entertaining myself by sitting on the window seat and gazing outside, my phone next to me.

It buzzes, making me jump.

He's texted me his address, along with a smiley face.

I deliberate on going outside-is it worth the risk, going outside to see him?

I get up from where I was sitting on the window seat, and begin to pack a bag-my keys, purse, and phone. I should really have an oxygen mask or something, but I don't have one.

 I take a deep breath and open the front door-here goes.

I switch my phone on, pull the directions up, close the doors, and set off.

Surprisingly, I don't feel unwell at all. Quite the opposite, the wind in my hair feels wonderful, I feel healthier breathing in the fresh air than I have in years.

The sun is shining, the birds are singing-it's early Spring, and it's beautiful. I feel emotional actually-I've missed being outside so much.

An uncomfortable truth is beginning to dawn on me-what if Ralph has deliberately been keeping me inside for all these years?

I arrive at Matt's house, my heart hammering with nerves. I want to begin something with him, I've realised that I'm falling for him-hard, and my revelation has made me all the more determined to do that.

I knock on Matt's front door, and a few minutes later, it opens.

"Alex!" He says in surprise. "Are you okay? I thought that you weren't meant to go outside, don't you feel ill?"

"No." I say, shaking my head. "In fact, I feel better than I have in years."

"Oh, that's good then." He smiles. "Come in."

I step into his house and he closes the door behind me. "It's nice to see you, Alex." He says.

"It's nice to see you too." I smile, stepping inside.

"Come into the kitchen, would you like a tea or coffee?" Matt asks.

"Tea please." I reply with a smile.

A ginger cat pads up to me and winds round my legs, mewing.

"Hello, sweetie." I lean down to give it a tickle on the chin. "What's his or her name?" I ask Matt, making my way into the kitchen. "One sugar please, by the way."

"His name is Marmalade, and he's my companion. I've had him since he was a kitten."

"He's very sweet." I reply, sitting on the little sofa in the kitchen. Immediately, Marmalade sits next to me and gazes at me expectantly.

"So, what brought you here." Asks Matt as I tickle Marmalade's chin.

"Well," I reply. "I wanted to see you, and the weather was so lovely I thought it worth the risk."

"Okay." He responds, bringing my cup of tea over.

"Thank you." I reply, taking the cup from him.

He gets his own cuppa, and makes his way over to me, shoos Marmalade off the sofa, and sits down next to me.

"How have you been?"I ask, and we make small talk.

I finish my drink, and stand up to put it on the counter.

"No no, you're my guest, I'll do that." Says Matt, and stands up.

He takes the cup from me and my hand brushes my own, and there's a spark-I wonder if he felt it too?

I sit back on the sofa and he rejoins me. "Alex.. What did you mean when you said that you thought it worth the risk?"

I exhale and look into his eyes. "Matt... I'm falling for you. It's crazy, we've only known each other a few weeks, b-"

Matt cuts me off by kissing me.

His lips on mine feel like coming home, his arms around my waist make me feel safe.

"I gather you feel the same then?" I ask when we break apart.

"Of course I do." He says, cupping my face gently. "Why are you stuck in a loveless marriage, Alex?" He asks, stroking my left cheek with his thumb.

I lean into his touch. "I don't know." I respond, pulling away from him slightly to sneeze.

He pulls me into a hug. "We can make this work, I promise."

"I hope that we can." I reply, snuggling into him. I have never felt so content, happy, or safe in his arms than I have in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later...

Ralph is back, and my blood is running cold with fear.

On Thursday, I went to the shops and bought some groceries-we usually have a delivery on Saturday morning.

I'm hiding in the bedroom at the back of the house-Ralph is very likely to turn violent wh en he discovers that I've discovered that he's falsely imprisoned me for years.

"Alex! Come here now!" I hear his voice, angry and threatening.

I stay quiet.

He thunders up the stairs, and checks every single room until he enters the back bedroom,

"Hello." I say, as calmly as I can. I've got my coat on and I've packed a suitcase.

"Have you been out of the house?"

"Yes. And guess what?" I ask, standing up and stalking towards him. "There was nothing wrong with me. Now that I think about it, a medical professional never told me that I couldn't leave the house-it was only you. How dare you do that-scared that I'd leave you because you've hurt me in the past? Well, guess what? I am, I'm going to go and live my life with a man that loves and understands me more than you ever have." I smack him round the face and he falls to the ground, and I make my escape.

Matt's outside, waiting in his car. I put my suitcase in the boot and get into the car.

"All good?"

"Yeah." I reply, leaning over to kiss him. "Let's g and start our life together."

A few days later...

"Good morning, darling." I say, rolling over to face my other half. It's a Wednesday, Matt's day off.

"Morning, love." He yawns.

I wrinkle my nose. "Ew, morning breath."

"Love you too." He places a kiss on my lips.

"I know you do." I grin, nuzzling against him. "What time is it?"

"11:30."

Late last night, Ralph was arrested for false imprisonment and ABH. Matt and I were up half the night celebrating, so for once I don't mind that we've woken up so late.

We've fallen into a routine fairly quickly-Matt usually wakes up earlier than me, we shower together (and no, it's totally not my fault that we spend an hour or more in there most mornings) he goes to work, and I usually paint.

It's been a hobby since I was little, I've moved on from poster paints to watercolours and pastels, mostly.

Matt returns from work about 6, we have tea and I fall asleep on the sofa, cuddled up next to the love of my life.

This is my life now, and I wouldn't change it for a thing.

"Lex?" Matt asks, ruffling my hair. "What're you thinking about?"

"Just about how happy I am. I'm free Matt."

"Forever."  He says, kissing me.

"Forever." I agree.


	5. Epilogue

 

_ Five years later... _

_ "Jemma! Stop torturing poor Marmite, I'm sure that he doesn't appreciate being dressed up in dolly's clothes." I scold my 3 year old daughter. _

_ I found out that I was pregnant on Matt and I's second anniversary. Matt asked me to marry him, i said yes, and Jemma was the icing on the cake. _

_ "He likes it!" My daughter insists. _

_ "No he doesn't." I scoop the little black kitten up into my arms, he snuggles into me. "Please don't go digging in the flower beds." _

_ I make my way inside, and smile at the sound of Matt chattering away to our six month old son, Oscar. _

_ "I think Mummy's a bit angry, little man. So please don't have another accident for at least an hour." Matt says as I enter our room, unnoticed. _

_ I drop Marmite gently on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you, Oscar. It's your sister I'm angry with. Marmite is not a doll, and she needs to know that." _

_ Marmite places a paw on Oscar's hand, and my baby boy chuckles at this. Marmite is a rescue, he was born on the same day as Oscar and the two have a special bond. _

_ "Okay?" Matt asks, kissing me. _

_ "Uh-huh." I reply. _

_ A year after Matt and I got together, Ralph was imprisoned for 10 years. He also has a restraining order on me, Matt, the kids, and any member of our respective families. _

 

_ I scoop Oscar up. "Hey, little man. How's my favourite little boy?" _

_ My son smiles at me and Marmite looks irritated. _

_ "Marmite, I'm sure that Mum loves you but she's not your real mum." Said Matt, picking the kitten up. _

_ Oscar grabs hold of one of my curls that has escaped from its ponytail. He's got a head of curls himself, when we went to the hairdressers with Jemma recently he had a few locks cut off which I've kept. _

_ I tug my hair away from him. "Honestly, your sister wasn't his obsessed with my hair when she was your age, Oscar." _

_ Oscar frowns at me and snuggles into me, I smile and place a kiss to his head. _

_ "Downstairs?" Matt asks. _

_ "Uh-huh, Jemma is playing with her dollies in the garden." _

_ A few minutes later... _

_ "Daddy!" Jemma puts her dollies down and runs over to give Matt a hug. _

_ Matt carefully puts Marmite on the ground, the little kitten pads over to the patio. _

_ Matt picks Jemma up and kisses her cheek. "How's my favourite little girl?" _

_ "Good thank you! I've been playing dollies." Our little girl grins. _

_ "So I can see. But you can't play dollies with Marmite, he's not a toy. He's younger than you." Her father says. _

_ "Okay." Jemma pouts, and Matt puts her down. _

_ I sit down at the patio table and Jemma runs over and gives her little brother a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Oscar." _

_ "What about me?" I pretend to be annoyed. _

_ She kisses my cheek. "I love you Mummy!" _

_ "I love you too, princess." I beam and she runs back to play. _

_ "Does that make you a Queen then, if Jemma is a princess?" Matt asks, sitting next to me. _

_ I bounce Oscar on my knee. "Yep, Oscar is a prince and you are my King." _

_ "You soppy woman." He smiles, gazing at me. "We've come so far, you and I." _

_ "You started off as my delivery man and now you're my husband to be." I grin, and kiss him again. This is my life now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

**_The End :-) x_ **


End file.
